


Раэл ('…все обратилось в противоположность')

by mila007



Series: Раэл [1]
Category: Castle, Strange Kingdom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>частично — ретейлинг сериала "Castle", частично — ООСная АУшка про Толика и Раэла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раэл ('…все обратилось в противоположность')

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ, ООС, смерть второстепенных персонажей, “убийца — дворник!” (с)  
> Дисклеймер: С огромным уважением к обоим канонам, автор взял на себя дерзость использовать некоторые цитаты, однако никакой выгоды, кроме выполненного квеста, из них не извлекает и на собственность правообладателей не посягает.
> 
> Написано для fandom Strange Kingdom 2013.

Небольшая квартира находилась если не в состоянии первозданного хаоса, то уж точно давно не знала уборки. По крайней мере, так могло показаться на первый взгляд. На кухне, отделенной от единственной комнаты только барной стойкой, пусть и не наблюдалось завалов упаковок из-под фаст-фуда и пустых пивных банок, но порядком там даже не пахло. Все свободное от кухонной техники место занимали три больших террариума: с гигантскими тараканами, умеренных размеров черепахой и большой змеей.

Жилая комната представляла собой картину какой-нибудь пост-апокалипсической свалки. Стенку, ведущую в коридор, подпирали книжные стеллажи, в беспорядке заваленные разнообразными книгами, журналами, дисками, папками и бумагами. В углу этого букинистического изобилия скромненько притулился платяной шкаф со сломанной дверцей, которая открывала замечательный обзор на его содержимое. Большую часть шкафа занимали два бронежилета и стопка разнообразных футболок, часть из которых выпала на пол и лежала теперь ущербной кучкой в ожидании прихода хозяина. Рядом с гардеробом вольготно расположился разобранный двуспальный диван, в моменты хозяйского просветления (читай — прихода родственников) собиравшийся обратно и обретавший свой первоначальный вид. На стене напротив дивана висел огромный плазменный экран, вокруг которого в понятном одному хозяину порядке были развешены фотографии в рамочках, перемежающиеся полками с вездесущими книгами. Всю последнюю стену занимало огромное окно, служившее выходом на небольшой балкончик с пожарной лестницей. Между диваном и балконом целый угол был оккупирован огромным рабочим столом с компьютером и завалами все тех же вездесущих книг и пухлых папок с документами. Стена над столом была вся утыкана стикерами, графиками, фото и заметками. Короче, порядок этой комнате только снился. В кошмарах.

На диване валялся уже не очень молодой, но все еще привлекательный мужчина по имени Анатолий Глеанн. На электронных часах, висящих на стене в изголовье дивана, светилось три часа ночи, мигала дата и бодрое слово «MONDAY». Впрочем, Толика факт столь раннего времени суток не волновал абсолютно. А волновала его сейчас только книга, которую он держал в руках. «Первый день весны» авторства Раэла Сайена было невероятно трудно достать — один из первых романов писателя, вышедший маленьким тиражом и после не переиздававшийся по непонятным Толику причинам. Книга была безумно увлекательной. Да, не такая, как бестселлеры, которыми радовал поклонников Раэл последние годы, но не менее красиво написанная. А главным в ней были непредсказуемость сюжета и необычность повествования в целом. Книга не была рассчитана на среднестатистического читателя.

Когда Толик перевернул последнюю страницу, на часах было тринадцать минут пятого. На то, чтобы выспаться перед полноценным рабочим днем, он, по собственной дурости, оставил себе полтора часа. Впрочем, книга того стоила.

Казалось, телефон зазвонил, как только уставший, хоть и немного раздосадованный на себя, Толик сомкнул глаза. Часы же безжалостно сообщили, что он проспал всего сорок пять минут. Толик застонал: если бы не звонок, он мог бы спать еще как минимум столько же!.. Однако ни коллегам, ни разрывавшимся на рингтоне «Вредным Ископаемым» этого не объяснить, и пришлось на ощупь тянуться к телефону и полусонно мычать:

— Ммм, ну?

— Глеанн, собирайся, — Саша Рельмо была по-деловому кратка и немногословна, впрочем, как и всегда. — Церковь святого Феандилля в паре кварталов от твоего дома. Убийство проповедника. Чтоб через пятнадцать минут был тут.

И все, короткие гудки. Ни тебе здрасьте, ни до свидания. Со стоном уткнувшись лбом в подушку, Толик поборол желание закрыть глаза и буквально скатился с кровати. Холодный душ и не менее холодный кофе из термоса, налитый туда прошлым утром, если не превратили его в человека, то хотя бы вернули мыслям относительно упорядоченную структуру. Вслепую нашарив на полу у шкафа первую попавшуюся футболку, Толик влез в нее, навесил наплечную кобуру с табельным «глоком», прицепил к поясу значок и накинул на плечи кожанку. От выделенных ему пятнадцати минут оставалось еще целых восемь, но до церкви святого Феандилля было идти все десять. Ладно, добрый доктор Дэн давно намекал Толику, что с его пристрастием к пиву утренние пробежки — самое меньшее, что он должен делать для поддержания формы.

На месте преступления детектив Глеанн оказался одним из первых. Кроме него на парковке возле церкви нарезала круги беспокойная Александра, ее извечные хвостики смешно подпрыгивали при каждом шаге.

— Ну, — хмуро вопросил Толик, — и кого ради я проспал только три четверти часа вместо законных полутора?

— И тебе доброе утро. Меньше по чужим койкам шляться надо, будешь высыпаться, — вяло огрызнулась коллега и тут же перевела разговор в деловое русло. — Райлин Куфти, индус, католик, проповедник в данной церкви.

— Способ?

— Там непонятно — то ли его вначале придушили, а потом кровь пустили, то ли наоборот. Сейчас патологоанатомы с ним работают. Пошли, спросим их, а заодно тело посмотришь.

— Сегодня кто? Стелла? — спросил Толик, открывая дверь перед Сашей и пропуская ее внутрь.

— Нет, папа.

Против воли Толик рассмеялся:

— То-то ты такая взвинченная ходишь.

— А он меня опять не подпускает к трупу! Все припоминает тот раз, когда я — совершенно случайно, между прочим! — ему под руку полезла, — в сердцах произнесла Александра.

— Да забей. Пошли, я тебя к трупу пущу. Хоть целуйся с ним.

— Фу, извращенец!

Тело возлежало на мраморном надгробии, под которым, если верить табличке, хранилась какая-то часть усопшего великомученика Феандилля. Человек, бывший ранее проповедником Райлином, теперь пустой оболочкой лежал на холодном, испачканном кровью камне. Над ним неспешно колдовал невысокий мужчина.

— Дэн, что у нас интересного?

— И тебе доброе утро, Толик, — мужчина поднял голову, демонстрируя всему миру седую челку и уставшие глаза, как две капли похожие на глаза мелкой напарницы. — У нас труп. Еще, можно сказать, свеженький. Его вначале придушили, потом уложили сюда и сделали в горле два прокола. Кровь слили вон туда, — патологоанатом указал на подножие надгробия, где стояла обычная пластиковая зеленая миска, до краев наполненная темной жидкостью. — Умер он часа четыре назад. Скорее всего, не от удушения, а от кровопотери. Точнее уже после лаборатории скажу. Так, я тут все закончил, лазьте, осматривайте все, а я ребятам дам отмашку — минут через пятнадцать тело забирать будут. Увидимся, — с этими словами доктор развернулся и ушел.

Толик некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, затем перевел изучающий взгляд на труп.

— Тебе это ничего не напоминает?

Александра только пожала плечами, а Толик еще сильнее нахмурился.

Очередной внеплановый вызов на место преступления застал Толика как назло посреди обеда. Проклиная все на свете, детектив за пять минут смолотил свой кусок лазаньи, подхватил с соседнего стула куртку и умчался в сторону участка, чтобы успеть упасть на хвост Виктору и не тащиться в гараж за своей машиной.

В этот раз их занесло в фешенебельный район города, такой, где особнячки покупаются либо богатыми мужчинами своим любовницам, либо новоявленными «звездами» кино и музыки после первого толкового гонорара. Двух- или трехэтажные особняки стояли в паре сотен метров от дороги, отгороженные ото всех высокими кованными заборами и подъездной аллеей паркового типа. На въезде в одну из таких аллей покачивался подвешенный прямо на воротах труп. Тело женщины в белой блузке и пышной ярко-алой испанской юбке висело в петле из широкого пояса, явно прилагающегося к костюму. Пояс был увит цветочными гирляндами, так же, как и руки, и босые ноги жертвы, которые были видны из-под подола. Ее пышные черные волосы были заплетены в косу, обильно украшеную цветами, а на голове был венок из маков.

Толик тихонько выругался.

— Ты чего? — недоуменно взглянул на него Виктор, выходя из машины и окидывая место преступления задумчиво-флегматичным взглядом.

— Ты читал «Венчальные цветы украсят гроб»?..

*** * ***

На самом деле, хотя Толик об этому никому, даже сестре, не признавался, он мечтал попасть на премьеру книги Раэла Сайена с того самого момента, когда в его руки попался первый томик в обложке черно-бирюзовых тонов. Книга была в мягком переплете, и купил-то ее Толик случайно — летел в гости к отцу и уже в зоне дьюти-фри решил зайти в книжный магазинчик, взять что-то, чтобы скоротать четырехчасовой перелет. Его полностью покорил сюжет, герои и стиль повествования автора — психологически напряженный, с легкой долей доброго юмора по отношению к главному герою и просто тоннами сарказма в отзывах об окружающем мире. Детективный сюжет по лихости и закрученности опережал Агату Кристи, а по логичности и простоте решений — сэра Артура Конан Дойля. Так что с первой же зарплаты Толик совершил набег на книжный магазин и выкупил все книги Раэла, которые там нашел. В их числе были и «Кровь за кровь», и «Венчальные цветы украсят гроб». Две книги, убийства из которых перестали быть вымышленными — какой-то одержимый маньяк умудрился воплотить описанное автором в жизнь.

Поэтому сейчас Толик очень волновался, пусть и ехал на прием в честь выхода новой книги Раэла Сайена сугубо по работе. В своей потертой футболке с надписью «В этой футболке я партизанил в Зеленых Горах!», кожаной куртке и типичных армейских “гадах” Толик откровенно выделялся из толпы. Она в основном состояла из восторженных дамочек, старавшихся больше раздеться чем одеться, и франтовато одетых мужчин в костюмах-тройках, галстуках, шейных платках и прочих атрибутах богемной тусовки. Если бы не значок детектива полиции, хрен бы кто сюда господина Анатолия Глеанна пустил.

Поймав пробегавшего мимо официанта с напитками, Толик поинтересовался местонахождением господина Сайена. Ему было указано в сторону барной стойки. Поблагодарив коротким кивком, детектив направился на встречу с кумиром… и возможным подозреваемым в убийствах.

Раэла Толик опознал сразу. Длинные золотистые волосы были заплетены в косу и открывали занимательный вид на красивую спину и то, что пониже ее. Высокая стройная фигура писателя, выгодно подчеркнутая серым приталенным костюмом, выглядела просто божественно. Тут же захотелось чего-то, абсолютно не предусмотренного процедурой приглашения подозреваемого на допрос.

«Так, тряпка, собрался, подобрал слюни и бегом марш работать!», — настроив себя таким образом на боевой лад, Толик решительным шагом направился к хозяину вечера.

— Господин Раэл Сайен?

— Да, — он величественно повернулся, окидывая Толика с ног до головы непередаваемым взглядом изящно подчеркнутых ярко-бирюзовыми тенями глаз и изогнул узкие, подведенные бирюзовой же помадой губы в полуулыбке. — На чем расписаться?

Мысленно ругнувшись на себя за то, что, недотепа, не додумался прихватить из машины книгу, Толик покачал головой и продемонстрировал полицейский значок:

— Детектив Глеанн. Я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов об убийстве, совершенном сегодня утром.

Бирюзовые губы слегка приоткрылись, из движений исчезла ленивая томность изнеженного представителя богемы, а в глазах Раэла зажегся огонек нечеловеческого любопытства. Что ж, от мэтра детективного жанра подобного азарта и следовало ожидать.

Идея привести господина Сайена в обыкновенную обшарпанную допросную показалась Толику забавной. И заставить его там посидеть пятнадцать минут, пока детектив получал от начальства инструкции по обращению с таким свидетелем (сводящимся к «не обидь, не напугай, не нахами!») тоже было очень… забавно. Другого слова Толик подобрать не смог и тяжело вздохнул — вот как Раэлу в книгах так все складно писать удается?

— Итак, господин Сайен…

— Можно просто Раэл, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся писатель, умудрившись с видимым комфортом расположиться на неудобном допросном стуле и выглядеть полностью расслабленным и довольным жизнью.

— Господин Сайен, — упрямо повторил Толик, садясь напротив и заглядывая в папку с информацией по делу. — Вы до безобразия законопослушны, если не считать парочки юношеских выходок, да привычки эпатировать публику на богемных сборищах.

— Что поделать, работа обязывает, — пожал плечами Раэл, мельком глядя на свой идеальный маникюр. Тоже бирюзовый. — Если пишешь про полицейских и законников, невольно приходится учить матчасть. Кто же виноват, что у вас это — Свод Законов. А когда ты ознакомлен с содержанием закона, нарушать его нет никакого интереса.

Толик ухмыльнулся, глядя в хитрющие глаза своего кумира:

— А такой оригинальный внешний вид?..

— Не противоречит законодательству, зато привлекает внимание интересных людей к моей не менее интересной персоне, — теперь уже тон изменился, и улыбка на бирюзовых губах приобрела оттенок интимности. — Таких, как вы, к примеру.

Детектив попытался хмуро зыркнуть в ответ, но не сдержал дрогнувший в усмешке уголок губ. Затем вытащил фото из папки и протянул собеседнику.

— Росита Сан-Барреда, в девичестве Муньез. Дочь известного медиа-магната.

Раэл некоторое время изучал фото.

— Красивая.

— Мертвая. Вы были с ней знакомы?

— Хотя в редкие моменты депрессий и творческих кризисов у меня все-таки случаются интрижки с женщинами, я предпочитаю блондинок. И менее фигуристых, к тому же.

— Возможно, пересекались на приемах? Благотворительные акции? Девушка широко занималась благотворительностью, была куратором нескольких городских приютов.

— К сожалению, не припоминаю, — нахмурил брови писатель.

— Что ж, — Толик отвел зачарованный взгляд от лукавых глаз собеседника, и достал второе фото. — А этот человек? Райлин Куфти, проповедник в соборе святого Феандилля.

— К сожалению, — мельком глянув на фото, ответил писатель, — первое и последнее посещение мною католического храма закончилось грандиозным скандалом и отсуженными мною двадцатью тысячами за моральный ущерб. Так что, простите, по соборам я не ходок — слишком хлопотные заработки получаются. Да и святая вода слишком уж эффективно смывает лак с волос.

Толик закатил глаза. Нет, он по жизни несколько раз сталкивался с подобными “принцессками” и замечательно проводил время в их компании… И даже надеялся порой на нечто большее… Но сейчас он был на работе, и она была на первом месте.

— Так при чем тут я? — прервал размышления детектива Раэл.

— Неделю назад был убит Куфти. Я поначалу не понял, что меня смутило в этом случае, пока не увидел сегодня место гибели Роситы Сан-Барреда, — с этими словами Толик достал из папки очередное фото, на котором была запечатлена утренняя картина.

— «Венчальные цветы украсят гроб»! — брови Сайена удивленно приподнялись.

— А вот в таком виде нашли тело проповедника, — он подтолкнул в сторону Раэла еще одну фотографию. — Его обнаружили в храме, разложенным на мраморном надгробии, с ритуально продырявленной шеей и слитой в тазик кровью. Прямо как в «Кровь за кровь».

— О, у меня есть поклонник! — улыбнулся писатель, сверкнув глазами.

— Я бы сказал, одержимый маньяк, — не разделил подобного восторга Толик.

— Ты не похож ни на маньяка, ни на одержимого, — рассмеялся Раэл. Полюбовавшись некоторое время на обескураженное выражение на лице детектива, он продолжил. — Прости, но «Кровь за кровь» и «Венчальные цветы…» — одни из моих худших романов. Только оголтелые фанаты в силах заставить себя прочитать их, да и то лишь из уважения к другим моим шедевральным вещам.

Толик покачал головой со смесью восхищения и раздражения:

— Эти оголтелые фанаты пишут вам письма?

— Даже чересчур много. Я очень популярен.

— Вам досаждают эти письма?

— Издержки профессии, знаете ли.

— Приходили ли вам когда-либо по почте угрозы?

— Кроме противников ЛГБТ-сообщества, ни одного.

— Иногда в подобных случаях, — Толик указал на фотографии трупов, — убийца…

— …убийца захочет связаться с объектом своей мании. Да, я в курсе. Тоже изучал криминалистику. Но не отказался бы от пары частных уроков. Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

Толик широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на собеседника, у него как-то не укладывалось в голове, что его кумир может быть действительно заинтересован в нем, причем — настолько. Затем взял себя в руки и, не найдя достойного ответа, постарался вернуться к теме беседы:

— Вы не против, если мы изучим вашу корреспонденцию?

— Бога ради, я не держу секретов от столь доблестных стражей порядка. Так что насчет вечера?

— Что ж, тогда вечером я, как доблестный страж порядка, буду изучать вашу корреспонденцию, — вызывающе улыбнулся Толик.

Игра в гляделки набирала обороты.

*** * ***

Загрузив в коробку потрепанные книги в мягких обложках, Толик бодренько зашагал к припаркованной машине. Раритетный зеленый фольксваген «Жук» являлся его личной гордостью и источником бесконечных насмешек коллег. Глеанн, с несвойственным ему олимпийским спокойствием и диссидентским стоицизмом, выдерживал все нападки на свое средство передвижения, однако при первой же возможности пытался упасть кому-нибудь из коллег на хвост. Не потому что не любил свою машину, — ему было лениво ее водить. Количество штрафов за нарушение правил дорожного движения давным-давно перевалило за критическую отметку и, если бы не заступничество Макса, ходить бы Толику пешком на работу и с работы.

В участке как всегда было многолюдно и шумно. Звонили телефоны, жужжали факсы, хрипели на последнем издыхании старенькие казенные принтеры, в углу булькал бойлер с водой, а рядом с ним издавала предсмертный хрип кофемашина с самым ужасным кофе во всем мире. Жизнерадостно здороваясь и улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, Толик прошествовал к своей группе.

— Вот! — он тяжело опустил на стол коробку.

— Что это? — подозрительно вопросила Саша, заглядывая под крышку.

— Книги Раэла Сайена. В том числе «Кровь за кровь» и «Венчальные цветы украсят гроб». Предлагаю ознакомиться с материалом. Что-то мне подсказывает, что наш маньяк еще не успокоился.

Виктор Кангрем тоскливым взглядом окинул стопку выданной ему Сашей макулатуры и почесал рыжую макушку:

— А аудиоверсии имеются?

Толик смерил его насмешливым взглядом и уселся на свое место.

— Серьезно, я вижу трупы на работе каждый день! И читать про них еще и дома? Аудиокнигу хотя бы в машине послушать можно.

— Ну-ну, — фыркнула Саша. — Пришли результаты от Татьяны. Если верить ее психологическому заключению, то у убийцы низкий уровень IQ, а также фиксация на книгах твоего кумира. Знаешь, Толик, я уже начинаю подозревать тебя, — ехидно разулыбалась малявка.

— А я уже начинаю подозревать, что чей-то дядя скоро узнает, кто взломал его компьютер на прошлой неделе, — демонстрируя в ответ акулий оскал, парировал Толик.

— Шантаж — это низко и подло! — оскорбилась Саша и демонстративно отвернулась к монитору.

— Зато действенно.

К обеду привезли три картонные коробки, забитые под завязку письмами от поклонников. Виктор матерился все время, пока перетаскивал их из машины в комнату для инструктажа. И это он еще не сел их перечитывать! Толик стоял, зажав под мышкой томик «Замка Муэрреске», смотрел на то, как Кангрем вываливает на стол кипу писем, и понимал, что чтение всего этого займет у него не один вечер.

Вывалив содержимое последней коробки на стол, Виктор повернулся к Толику:

— Мне позвонили из лаборатории. Никаких следов на месте преступления — при всем своем низком интеллекте, наш подозреваемый достаточно умен, чтобы не оставлять улик.

Толик нахмурился. Во всем происходящем был какой-то подвох. Какой — еще следовало выяснить.

— Связь между жертвами?

— Никакой, кроме него, — детектив Кангрем указал на кого-то за плечом Толика.

Детектив рискнул обернуться — неумолимо, как глобальное потепление, на него надвигались капитан Рельмо и господин Раэл Сайен.

— Толик, — кинул вместо приветствия начальник.

— Детектив Глеанн, безмерно счастлив вас видеть, — сегодня на губах Раэла была не бирюзовая помада, а всего лишь легкий блеск. Но с тем же бирюзовым отливом. — Мы как раз обсуждали с Максом возможность нашего взаимовыгодного сотрудничества. С огромным удовольствием помогу вам в расследовании, раз уж неизвестный убийца решил еще больше усилить мою популярность.

— И я поддержал эту идею, — утвердительно кивнул капитан Рельмо, теребя кончик перекинутой через плечо косы.

— Детектив, я абсолютно уверен, что мы с вами сработаемся, — такие лучезарные улыбки нужно измерять счетчиком Гейгера. Уж больно излучение… разрушительное.

— Капит-тан, — протянул, запинаясь, Толик. — Могу ли я поговорить с вами наедине?

— Что ж, пойдем в мой кабинет. Виктор, проводи нашего гостя к его письмам. И перчатки не забудь выдать!

Буркнув нечто, издали напоминающее согласие, детектив Кангрем развернулся и пошел в комнату для инструктажа, не обращая внимая, идут за ним или нет. Бывший агент ФБР, ушедший из конторы по состоянию здоровья, Виктор по не разглашаемым им личным причинам терпеть не мог представителей богемы в любом ее проявлении. Поджав блестящие губки, Раэл бросил на Толика насмешливый взгляд и пошел вслед за Виктором. Что-то подсказывало, что надолго оставлять этих двоих наедине не стоит.

— Макс, какого черта? — воскликнул Толик, как только за ними закрылась дверь капитанского кабинета.

— Толик, соблюдай субординацию и хотя бы видимость приличий. Я думал, ты будешь только счастлив поближе пообщаться со своим кумиром, — тяжело вздохнул капитан Рельмо, устраиваясь в кресле и глядя снизу вверх на Толика бесконечно уставшими глазами. — Кстати, что за потрепанные книги ты притащил в участок? Мне прям неудобно перед Раэлом, еще подумает, что мы экономим на средствах.

— А что мне, подарочное издание в руки Виктору или Сашке давать? — буркнул Толик. — И не уводи разговор в сторону. Какого черта гражданский делает в нашем департаменте?

— Этот гражданский — хороший друг главы департамента. И он здесь по личной просьбе Шеллара. Так что задвинь свои возмущения подальше и постарайся как можно скорее закрыть это дело и отправить нашего заскучавшего писателя обратно к клавиатуре. Попутно, очень тебя прошу, не убей и не трахни его. Мне лишние неприятности не нужны, — Макс вновь схватился за косу.

Толик закатил глаза:

— Он сам нарывается.

— Вот и воспитывай в себе дисциплину и субординацию. А то ты хуже моего сына, ей-богу. У того хотя бы здравый смысл периодически проскальзывает. Все, свободен. Без результатов не являйся.

Естественно, совместный разбор писем господин Сайен не мог не превратить в спектакль. Первым, не выдержав, сбежал Виктор, отговорившись тем, что нужно забрать результаты экспертизы из лаборатории. Саша, сменившая коллегу на посту вычитывания писем, абстрагировалась от окружающего и молча прочитывала письмо за письмом, раскладывая их на две стопки: бессмысленные и подозрительные. Стопка первых стремительно росла, тогда как во второй набрался едва ли десяток.

Толик, всегда неуютно ощущавший на себе изучающие взгляды, за последние пару часов весь извелся, не зная, куда деться от призывного взгляда подведенных глаз. Для невнимательного наблюдателя господин Раэл был целиком и полностью погружен в чтение очередного шедевра эпистолярного жанра, написанного со стилистическими и грамматическими ошибками. Однако порой его взгляд скользил поверх писем и внимательно следил за сидящим напротив детективом Глеанном.

В итоге Толик не выдержал:

— Что-то не так, господин Сайен?

— Мы, кажется, договорились обращаться по именам, не так ли, Анатолий?

Сашка хихикнула:

— Он терпеть не может свое полное имя. Если хотите взаимности — зовите Толиком.

— Цыц, малявка! — рыкнул поименованный Анатолием. — Господин… Хорошо, Раэл, зачем вы здесь? Вас же не интересуют эти письма, вам плевать на убитых, вам даже на своего сумасшедшего поклонника глубоко плевать. Так зачем? Развлечься? Отрешиться от скучного богемного образа жизни?

— Пообщаться с новыми интересными людьми и собрать материал для нового романа. Роман в данном случае использовался в качестве силлогизма, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Раэл, подаваясь вперед и призывно глядя в глаза Толику. — Я бы не отказался от ужина в компании настоящего детектива полиции.

— Я обязательно передам ваши пожелания Виктору, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Толик. Саша захихикала. А потом внезапно ойкнула.

— Кажется, это оно, — и она указал всем на выпавший из письма рисунок, изображавший сцену убийства Роситы Сан-Барреда, и лежавший там же засушенный цветок.

— На письме найдены отпечатки, — отрапортовал Кангрем, входя в комнату. — Результаты будут через неделю.

— Неделю?! — выщипанные бровки вопросительно заломились. — Вы шутите?

— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, — хмыкнул Виктор. — Мануэль и так нас в ближайшее «окно» впихнул.

— Ну нет, так дело не пойдет, — с этими словами Раэл достал из нагрудного кармана телефон , тоже бирюзовый, и быстренько пробежался по кнопкам:

— Алло, Шеллар? Привет, как дела? Когда мы в следующий раз играем в шахматы?

Пока детективы пытались подобрать челюсти с пола, господин писатель, весело щебеча что-то в телефон, покинул их теплое общество.

— У него телефон Главы департамента на быстром вызове? — возмущенно-восторженно вопросил Виктор. — У богатых все по-другому.

— Он тебе нравится? — парировал Толик. — Забирай. Ему нравятся большие мужчины.

— Нет-нет, что ты! — содрогнулся Виктор. — К тому же, он та-а-а-ак на тебя смотрит! Как я могу разрушать твое будущее семейное счастье?

— Я тебя когда-нибудь побью. И пивом угощать перестану.

Раэл появился в дверях, все так же рассыпаясь в любезностях телефонной трубке:

— Да, обязательно передавай привет супруге. До четверга! — нажав кнопку отбоя, он обезоруживающе улыбнулся: — Результаты будут через час.

Саша проглотила удивленный комментарий. Толик нахмурился.

— Раэл, возможно, вы не в курсе, но мы — не единственные детективы, расследующие убийства в этом городе. И существует определенная процедура…

— Ой, Толик, но это же так скучно! К тому же, мог бы просто сказать мне спасибо.

— Он обязательно вас поблагодарит, — к ним стремительным шагом приближался капитан Рельмо, держа в одной руке папку, а другой привычно теребя кончик своей косы. — Когда вернется с выезда. Еще одно убийство. Та же история.

— Что на этот раз? — встрепенулся Раэл.

— Мужчина, около тридцати лет. Многочисленные колотые ранения, складывающиеся в фразу «Уезжай». Найден в своей съемной квартире домовладельцем после анонимного звонка.

— “Когда агенты уходят в отставку”, — хором произнесли Раэл с Толиком. Затем переглянулись и в один голос продолжили:

— Я поеду с вами!

— Он никуда с нами не едет!

Витька прикрыл глаза рукой:

— Саша, я в машину, догоняй. Эти пусть сами разбираются.

— Ага, — энергично закивала мелкая.

— Предатели, — простонал Толик. — Капитан…

— Это отличная идея! Пусть Раэл посмотрит — ему с его авторской точки зрения виднее, насколько достоверно воссоздана картина убийства, — Макс ободряюще похлопал Толика по плечу. Раэл обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Толику захотелось завыть.

Полюбовавшись на пасторальную картину — Раэл и Стелла, сидящие на корточках над трупом третьей жертвы, оказавшейся Георгием Бранкевичем, русским эмигрантом, Толик хотел было удалить гражданского с места событий, чтобы не мешал работать патологоанатому. Однако в этот момент ему позвонили и сообщили результаты экспертизы по отпечаткам пальцев.

— Саша, Виктор, есть результаты. Группа задержания уже выехала на место. Подозреваемого зовут Пако Сальваторе. Живет в нескольких кварталах к северу отсюда. Выдвигаемся, — Толик пошел в выходу, детективы Рельмо и Кангрем отставали от него всего на пару шагов.

Раэл посмотрел им вслед и резво подскочил на ноги:

— Стелла, вы не против уделить мне пару часов вашего времени как-нибудь, когда будете свободны? Мне действительно интересно узнать, так сказать, закулисные подробности из первых рук. Однако сейчас вынужден откланяться, а то детектив Глеанн вновь забыл обо мне, — и поспешил вслед за Толиком.

У Толика, однако, были иные планы относительно господина Раэла. Именно поэтому детектив Глеанн запер беспокойного писателя в своем зеленом «жуке», а в квартиру пустил только после того, как увезли подозреваемого, а эксперты провели первичный осмотр. Само жилище маньяка было обыкновенной дешевенькой каморкой, но одна стена в ней явно выбивалась из образа жизни среднестатистического обывателя. Она была оклеена вырезками из газет и журналов, распечатанными на принтере фотографиями и обложками книг. Стол был завален снимками Роситы, а из открытой шкатулки свисала прядь черных волос, перевитая цветочной гирляндой.

— Он собирает трофеи? — спросил Раэл, указывая на шкатулку. Кроме пряди, там лежало еще распятие, судя по всему, принадлежавшее проповеднику.

— Это странно, — протянул Толик, останавливаясь рядом с писателем и разглядывая содержимое шкатулки. — Он аутист. Не оказал никакого сопротивления при задержании. Однако мы нашли нож со следами свежей крови, туфли Роситы и засохшие цветочные гирлянды. Вкупе с письмом и этой стенкой, улик более чем достаточно.

— Однако тебя что-то смущает, — понимающе кивнул головой Раэл.

— Да. Что-то не так, — Толик нахмурился, потом развернулся и пошел к выходу. — Вы идете, господин Сайен?

*** * ***

Первым, кого увидел Толик следующим утром в участке, был Раэл Сайен, развалившийся в его кресле и листающий папку с делом.

— Что вы тут делаете? Дело закрыто, и вам никто не давал права рыться в моих рабочих документах.

Откинув с лица упавшие золотистые пряди, Раэл перевел на детектива насмешливый взгляд:

— Ты же это не серьезно? Детектив Глеанн, я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Неужели ты не видишь несостыковок? Да, этот парень одержим мною и моими детективами. Но стал бы он из-за этого убивать? Вряд ли. К тому же — какая связь между?..

— Связь между жертвами? Проста. Росита Сан-Барреда курировала приют для бездомных, при котором были ночлежка и столовая. И персонал для этого приюта Росита подбирала сама, по рекомендациям социальных служб. Именно так туда и устроился работать поваром наш подозреваемый Пако Сальваторе.

— А остальные две жертвы?

— Преподобный Райлин приходил туда проповедовать, а также помогал с благоустройством спальных мест. Покойный эмигрант работал там уборщиком и охранником.

Раэл задумчиво постучал бирюзовым ноготком по краю папки.

— Но почему? Зачем Пако было убивать своих коллег, свою благодетельницу? Это нелогично. Не укладывается ни в один сюжет.

— Знаете, господин Раэл, в реальной жизни не все следует предварительно написанному коммерчески выгодному сценарию, — вздохнул Толик. — Так что виновный найден, доказательства налицо, говорить на допросах он отказывается. И я был бы признателен, если бы вы покинули мое рабочее место. Кроме этих убийств, у меня еще стопка нераскрытых дел.

— Что ж, — притворно тяжело вздохнул Раэл. — Как будет свободное время — звони. Визитку я оставил на столе. Приглашение на ужин все еще в силе, — он грациозно поднялся, откинув волосы за спину, подмигнул Толику и легкой походкой направился к выходу. Детектив Глеанн некоторое время смотрел вслед уходящему кумиру, а затем с головой погрузился в рутину рабочего дня.

Ближе к вечеру пришел капитан Рельмо и командирским рявом уточнил, почему детектив Глеанн еще не сдал в архив документы по делу. Толик спохватился и потянул папку из лотка для бумаг. И тут же нахмурился — папка показалась ему невесомой. Открыв ее, он обнаружил только пару протокольных распечаток и прикрепленную к уголку визитку Раэла. Первой мыслью было:

— Он не мог!!!

Под удивленным взглядом Макса Толик достал телефон и набрал указанный на визитке номер.

— Я знал, что ты по мне очень быстро соскучишься! — пропел Раэл в трубку вместо приветствия.

— Раэл! Ты в своем уме?! — от волнения все цензурные, а также нецензурные слова вылетели у Толика из головы, зато переход на «ты» получился спонтанным и безболезненным.

— В день нашего с тобой знакомства ты указал мне на тот прискорбный факт, что я разочаровывающе законопослушный гражданин. Я решил, что это срочно нужно исправить. Так что, если хочешь получить свои бумаги, а также пару дельных мыслей по делу — приезжай.

— Ты сам приедешь и привезешь папку! — зарычал в трубку Толик.

— И не подумаю. Если ты хочешь упечь за решетку ни в чем не повинного человека, то кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать?..

— К черту! Адрес на визитке верный?

— Жду с нетерпением, — на миг Толику показалось, что в воздухе тает довольная улыбка Чеширского кота, подведенная бирюзовой помадой.

Конечно же, господин писатель жил в одном из самых фешенебельных пентхаусов города с выходом на крышу с оранжереей. Прав был Виктор, у богатых свои пути.

— Раэл Сайен, вы арестованы за кражу и препятствие правосудию! — с порога оттарабанил заученную фразу Толик.

— Знаешь, я не против ролевых игр, но пока что предлагаю поговорить по делу, — криво ухмыльнулся Раэл. На нем была обыкновенная синяя рубашка, потасканные, вытертые на коленях джинсы, волосы собраны на затылке в небрежный пучок. — Войдешь?

Вздохнув, детектив Глеанн переступил порог. Проследовав за хозяином в просторную комнату, он огляделся. Обычные апартаменты пентхаусного типа — много света и пространства, мало мебели и украшательств. Необычное сочетание песочных оттенков и ярко-зеленых акцентов немного удивляло, но в общем дизайне квартиры смотрелось вполне гармонично. Отведя взгляд от огромного окна, из которого открывался шикарный вид на раскинувшийся под ногами город, детектив застыл.

— Вы сумасшедший, — констатировал Толик.

— Мне казалось, что мы уже перешли на «ты», — притворно нахмурился Раэл. — И чем тебе не нравится моя доска?

Посреди комнаты стояла огромная информационная доска, испещренная заметками и фотографиями, без зазрения совести спертыми из полицейской папки. В центре всего висела фотография Роситы, на которую указывали стрелочки от двух других трупов.

— Кофе, чай, сок? — спросил гостеприимный хозяин. — Алкоголь не предлагаю, ты уж прости, но соблазнять выпивкой офицера при исполнении — это как-то нечестно.

Толик улыбнулся:

— Безалкогольного пива у тебя не водится?

— Ты бы еще резиновую женщину попросил! — фыркнул Раэл, наливая себе чая из прозрачного чайника, в котором плавал распустившийся чайный цветок. С удобством устроившись на высоком зеленом стульчике, Раэл внимательно посмотрел на гостя. — Так как?

— Спасибо, нет. Между прочим, я бы тебя действительно арестовал. Если бы капитану Рельмо не позвонило большое начальство и сказало тебя не трогать. Ты понимаешь, что так поступать нехорошо?

— Нехорошо — сажать невиновных людей. Пако невиновен.

— Но все…

— Все указывает на него? Конечно. Найдешь один труп — ищешь мотив. Найдешь два трупа — ищешь совпадения. Найдешь три трупа — ищешь маньяка. Вы так сосредоточились на маньяке, что не решились рассмотреть смерти с другой точки зрения. На местах преступления — ни одного отпечатка пальцев. Зато их целая куча на присланном мне письме. Вся его комната превращена в алтарь мне и моим книгам, а стол завален фотографиями жертвы — заметь, только Роситы! К тому же… Готов спорить на что угодно, на ноже вы либо не найдете отпечатков Пако, либо судмедэксперты заключат, что раны были нанесены не этим ножом, а он был лишь потом испачкан в крови последнего трупа. Плюс, если убийства совершил человек, действительно одержимый моими книгами, он бы не остановился ни перед чем, а воссоздал абсолютно достоверную картину. В нашем же случае — ни один труп не имел стопроцентного соответствия книжному канону.

— Обоснуй, — нахмурился Толик, снимая куртку и присаживаясь на спинку кресла, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть доску с заметками. Разговор предстоял обстоятельный.

— Голые факты. Берем первое убийство. Райлин Куфти лежал на спине, не так ли? Тогда как в «Кровь за кровь» он лежал на боку. И цвет миски, в которую слили кровь — в книге она была голубой, тут же — зеленой. Не говоря уже о том, что его придушили руками, а не цепочкой с крестом, как в моей книге. Убийство Роситы Сан-Барреда. В «Венчальных цветах…» волосы и тело жертвы увивали гирлянды из махровой петунии бордового цвета, а Роситу оплели ампельной темно-лиловой петунией. А маки у меня в книге были искусственные. И, наконец, наш последний несчастливец — эмигрант Бранкевич. В книге его… кгм… прообраз вначале задушили при помощи бельевой веревки и лишь потом вырезали предупредительную надпись для остальных — чтобы неповадно было. Смерть же господина Бранкевича наступила в результате множественных ножевых ранений. И резали надпись еще по живому. Если бы убийца был одержим моими книгами, то, как вы думаете, допустил бы он такие грубые ошибки? — Раэл невозмутимо поднес к губам чашку и отпил глоток чая. — Но если и этого вам недостаточно, могу рассказать, что интересного я узнал про Роситу. По моему скромному мнению, именно она была центральной жертвой этой серии убийств. И остальные два трупа — всего лишь прикрытие, чтобы можно было все замаскировать под действия умственно отсталого фаната.

— Вот тут бы я действительно не отказался выпить, — вздохнул Толик. — Не люблю чувствовать себя идиотом.

— Не наговаривай на себя. Просто вы у себя на работе слишком привыкли к тому, что если застукаете человека с пистолетом над трупом, то он и есть убийца. Вы слишком приземленные, вам не хватило то ли желания, то ли фантазии вообразить нечто большее. Поэтому хорошо, что у вас есть я.

— От скромности не умрешь.

— А я вообще замечательный. Ты еще узнаешь об этом, не сомневайся, — ухмыльнулся Раэл.

Толик поспешил направить беседу в конструктивное русло:

— И все-таки. Что заставило тебя считать, что Росита — центральная жертва?

— Неужели ты думаешь, что индус-проповедник или русский эмигрант были такими уж значительными фигурами, ради которых стоило бы закручивать такую схему? Росита Сан-Барреда же, напротив, обладала деньгами и связями. И это делает ее главным фигурантом. А еще один очень интересный факт — она собиралась замуж. Второй раз. И для этого ей необходимо было развестись с первым мужем. Ее первый муж, если ты не в курсе, Артуро Сан-Барреда, скандально известный певец, погоревший на махинациях с акциями звукозаписывающей корпорации. По факту, Артуро сейчас — пустое место. После того скандала с ним никто не будет связываться. У него не осталось ни связей, ни денег. Он жил на проценты каких-то вложений своей супруги — она разъехалась с ним еще до скандала. Не знаю, почему они вообще не развелись еще тогда. Но суть в том, что в случае развода Артуро не получал ни цента из состояния своей супруги и фактически оказывался на улице — бездомный и с пустыми карманами. В случае же ее смерти, деньги перешли бы к нему, как к единственному ее родственнику — ни родителей, ни детей, ни даже братьев-сестер у сеньоры Сан-Барреда не было. Потому я бы порекомендовал вам хорошенько потрясти безутешного вдовца до того, как он смоется из страны, прихватив денежки своей супруги.

— Мы проверяли Артуро Сан-Барреду, сразу после смерти Роситы. Во время первых двух убийств он был за границей.

— Это проверяется очень просто. Штампы в паспорте. Кстати, убедитесь, что у него нет копии паспорта. С деньгами такие вещи добываются очень быстро.

— Сам проверял? — ухмыльнулся Толик.

— Обижаешь? Сам же мое досье читал. Как ты мог на добропорядочного меня так подумать?

— Но откуда у тебя такая подробная информация о семействе Сан-Барреда?

— Богемная тусовка — тот еще гадючник. А я хорошо знаком с одним продюсером, который в свое время благоразумно отказался сотрудничать с Артуро. Так что, мне собирать вещи? Поедем в участок, или ты меня тут наручниками прикуешь? Чтобы я больше никаких документов не украл. Смотри, у меня на кровати кованая спинка, — и он соблазнительно улыбнулся.

Толик закатил глаза:

— С чего ты вообще взял, что ты мне нравишься?

— Если бы это было не так, ты бы уже давным-давно врезал мне по морде, и мы бы разошлись в состоянии вооруженного нейтралитета. А так — я же вижу, что я тебе нравлюсь, ты мне нравишься, зачем ходить кругами, если можно весело провести время вместе? Ты не показался мне лицемером.

Детектив Глеанн тяжело вздохнул.

— Собери, пожалуйста, документы по делу в тот вид, в котором ты их стащил с моего стола. И я поеду проверять твою версию с Артуро Сан-Барредой.

— Даже не поцелуешь на прощание?

— Если ты окажешься прав, то торжественно обещаю от себя лично подарить ящик безалкогольного пива. Чтобы в следующий раз тебе было, чем меня поить.

На проверку версии Раэла не ушло много времени — безутешный вдовец так сосредоточился на заметании следов на месте преступления, что о собственном доме как-то не подумал. А при протекции главы департамента ордер на обыск дома семейства Сан-Барреда был получен в течении двух часов. И действительно — второй паспорт имел место быть. Точно так же как и охотничий нож с отпечатками и недомытыми следами крови обоих жертв.

В этот вечер Толик задержался на работе допоздна. Даже Витька на пиво не сманил — с «делом Раэла» он запустил остальную текучку нераскрытых дел и решил хотя бы расставить приоритеты, чтобы в понедельник знать, с какой стороны к этой куче приступать. Все же выходные хотелось провести дома, желательно без материалов по нераскрытым делам. Да и террариумы Силантию с Кантором почистить не мешало бы…

Шаги в пустых коридорах звучали гулко и разносились на весь участок. Когда источник шагов остановился возле стола детектива Глеанна, Толик соизволил поднять глаза от изучаемого дела.

Подведенные бирюзовой помадой губы изогнулись в улыбке:

— Поскольку рабочий день официально закончился, я принес алкогольного пива. А то от тебя обещанного не дождешься.


End file.
